


El más fuerte

by ydeshacer



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydeshacer/pseuds/ydeshacer
Summary: Ellis debe vigilar el refugio mientras sus compañeros duermen y se ve sumido en sus pensamientos.





	El más fuerte

**Author's Note:**

> Si bien no he calificado este one shot como M/M, puede considerarse como Pre Slash.

Ellis odiaba cuando le tocaba vigilar el refugio por la noche, mientras sus tres compañeros dormían. No le gustaba el silencio del apocalipsis, ese que sólo se interrumpía por gruñidos y alaridos y no por conversaciones de desconocidos o motores de vehículos.

Lo único que hacía era sentarse por un par de horas contra la puerta del refugio, para oír si algo quería entrar. Trataba de concentrarse en los resoplidos de Coach y los murmullos inconscientes de Rochelle, quienes estaban acostados en los sofás de la pequeña y sucia casa que les servía como asilo esa jornada. Nick siempre estaba en silencio, siempre parecía que estuviera a la acecha de algo, incluso cuando dormía. Los tres tenían sus armas en las manos, sosteniéndolas con fuerza, a la espera de la próxima gran tragedia.

La mirada de Ellis iba de sus compañeros hasta las heridas de su cuerpo, olvidando ya cómo era su piel sin magulladuras y cicatrices constantes. Olvidando la sensación de un desayuno caliente por la mañana, las caricias de su madre y sus sueños. Parecía que el virus había brotado hacía décadas, aunque sólo había sido hacía dos años. Ellis sentía que conocía a sus compañeros desde siempre, que dormir en el suelo era un hábito de niño, que asesinar gente enferma era su profesión. Él intentaba aferrarse a los recuerdos de su “vida anterior”, se esforzaba por recordar, pero cuando sientes que te están matando a golpes todos los días, es fácil olvidar que alguna vez tu problema más grande fue desaprobar una materia.

Ellis odiaba cuando le tocaba vigilar el refugio por la noche, porque recordaba a su madre, a sus amigos, sus anhelos y esperanzas. Todo eso ya no servía. Lo único que le quedaba era un nudo constante en el pecho y manos eternamente manchadas con sangre.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sólo para descansar la vista, estaba confiado de que no se quedaría dormido. Había aprendido a no dormirse en su turno de vigilia de la peor manera.

Su mirada fue rápidamente hasta los desgastados sofás de la sala cuando oyó un crujido proveniente de esa dirección. Los ojos grises de Nick encontraron los suyos y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del hombre mayor relajó a Ellis. El conman se paró lenta y pesadamente siendo el foco de atención del menor, y se sentó a su lado. 

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – Preguntó Ellis observando cómo su compañero, su amigo, se frotaba los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta.

\- No, gracias a ese zombie de mierda que está junto a la ventana. – Ellis desvió la mirada un segundo al oír la palabra “zombie”, la misma que él utilizaba constantemente hacía dos años, cuando la infección había brotado, cuando no tenía idea de que algún día perdería la cuenta de las personas que había matado.

\- Al menos ellos dos parecen descansar bien, por ahora. – Comentó Ellis mirando a sus compañeros.

\- Al menos. – Contestó Nick con un suspiro.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, el mayor cerró los ojos, acariciando distraídamente la venda de su brazo.

\- ¿Crees que esto acabe algún día? – Preguntó Ellis en voz muy baja, apenas imperceptible. - ¿Crees que en algún momento podremos dejar de huir? ¿Dejar de pelear?

Nick abrió lentamente los ojos y examinó los verdes de su amigo. No era la primera vez que hablaban del tema, no sería la última vez que vería al más joven llorar en silencio. Así era su relación, así era su amistad.

\- No. – Respondió simplemente. No fue seco, duro ni frío, el tono de su voz era el de un hombre honesto, uno que sabe todo lo que se avecina. – No, Ellis, no creo que esto acabe. 

Ellis le sostuvo la mirada.

\- La primera vez que me preguntaste eso fue unas horas después de conocernos, ¿recuerdas? – El más joven asintió.

\- Me dijiste que te dejara en paz y volviera a dormir, que era cuestión de horas para nuestro rescate. – Recordó en voz alta Ellis, con una sonrisa.

\- Me lo preguntaste otra vez, no recuerdo cuándo, pero sí que ya te conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eres el único que podía seguir sonriendo a pesar de las heridas y los sollozos disimulados. – Respondió Nick con voz pausada, midiendo sus palabras. – Te dije que lo único que importaba era llegar al próximo refugio, que estaríamos más cerca de encontrar a alguien más. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Nunca lo creí. Desde el momento en que vi a una mujer con piel grisácea y con las tripas colgando de su estómago, supe que iba a morir pronto. 

El muchacho sintió ganas de llorar, de repente, quería sollozar y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no en frente de Coach y Rochelle, ellos todavía lo veían como el jovencito que realmente no sabía lo que hacía. Si supieran que era tan miserable como ellos perderían la esperanza, y Ellis no podía permitirlo, no todavía.

\- Antes, cada vez que podía, trataba de animarte porque te tomaba como el más débil. – Prosiguió Nick recordando sus primeras interacciones.

\- Lo único que hacías antes era burlarte de mi acento y tratarme como a un niño estúpido. – Dijo Ellis con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios y los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que te olvidaste de todas las veces en las que te curé o protegí? Mierda, Ellis, te molestaba para que tuvieras algo en lo que pensar, algo para distraerte. – Nick tragó saliva. – Ya no creo que seas el más débil. Ya no necesito fastidiarte, tratarte como si fueras imbécil o darte falsas esperanzas, porque ya sé Ellis… Ya sé que eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros.

Y con eso Ellis tuvo que desviar la mirada para que el mayor no notara la lágrima que se le escapó, porque el chico estaba asustado, herido, sucio, triste y definitivamente no se sentía fuerte. Pero aún así Nick estaba a su lado, con ojos cansados y manchas de sangre seca en la camisa, haciéndole compañía.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Le preguntó a su amigo. – Si yo soy el más fuerte, ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

Nick puso una sonrisa triste en su rostro, miró a Rochelle y a Coach, durmiendo incómodamente y con expresiones preocupadas, y de vuelta a Ellis.

\- Seguiremos luchando, Ellis, es lo único que nos queda. – Nick se estremeció levemente al oír a uno de los infectados cerca de la puerta. – Nosotros cuatro somos lo único que nos queda.


End file.
